Nouvelle venue
by Moon Plume
Summary: Anna déménage à Forks, une petite ville qui lui semble bien tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les Quileutes. Comment garder son secret bien caché avec eux ?
1. Emménagement

Bien, voici ma nouvelle fanfic. Je suis désolée pour "Réveil et nouvelle vie" mais j'essaierai de la terminer ^^.

Voilà soyez indulgents, je suis plus douée à lire les histoires qu'à les écrire !

Résumé : Anna déménage à Forks, une petite ville qui lui semble bien tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les Quileutes. Comment garder son secret bien caché avec eux ?**  
><strong>

_Chapitre I : Emménagement_

Ma nouvelle voiture filait sur la route détrempée, j'avais l'impression de traverser un troupeau de sapin. Cette image me fit sourire.

Me voilà à 50 km de Forks, ma nouvelle ville. Heureusement que j'aimais le vert, tout était à ma couleur : les arbres, leur écorce recouverte de mousse, même l'air semblait composé de chlorophylle due à la lumière traversant les feuilles.

J'augmentais le volume de mon lecteur CD intégré et chantais avec Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à Forks, du moins c'est ce qu'indiquait le panneau à l'entrée de la ville.

Maintenant, c'était histoire de ne pas se tromper. Prochaine à droite puis tourner à gauche. La rue bordée de maison était déserte. Je freinais, vérifiant une dernière fois la carte que j'avais imprimée sur le net. Dernière maison à droite et je serais enfin chez moi.

Une jolie maison à étage, blanche au toit noir couvert de mousse, me faisait face. Je me garais dans l'allée du garage, à gauche de la maison puis je cherchais les clefs dans mon sac.

J'entrais enfin dans un petit couloir blanc, des escaliers en bois sombre étaient sur ma gauche et une grande ouverture sur ma droite permettait d'accéder au salon : vide, lumineux, blanc.

Je soupirais. Ici, les paysages sont verts, la maison est blanche. J'adore mais c'est particulièrement monotone. Il était temps que j'apporte un peu de couleurs à cette maison.

Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir les volets. Une porte fenêtre au fond du salon permettait d'accéder à une petite terrasse. Des escaliers permettaient d'aller dans le « jardin »…enfin, plutôt une zone d'herbe, bien verte à n'en pas douter, bordée d'arbres…de la même couleur bien sûr. La forêt semblait être partout dans cet État ! Bref…revenons à nos moutons !

En revenant dans le salon, je vis la cuisine, américaine, sur ma droite, blanche bien évidemment. Au moins je n'aurais plus qu'à peindre !

J'ouvrais tous les volets puis me dirigeais vers l'étage : deux chambres, une salle de bains, un bureau et un petit dressing.

Je souriais, cette maison était parfaite pour la jeune femme de 20 ans que j'étais. La sonnerie de la porte me fit sursauter, surement les déménageurs…Bingo ! Je les laissais placer les meubles et les cartons dans les pièces indiquées dessus puis je leur signalais où mettre les meubles les plus lourds. Le temps des derniers papiers, trois heures après ils étaient partis. Je regardais ma montre : midi.

Voilà trois jours que j'étais aux États-Unis, j'arrivais de France, d'une petite ville du Finistère. Il me fallu prendre le temps de me reposer du long voyage aérien, de m'occuper de quelques papiers administratifs et d'aller chercher ma nouvelle voiture, une petite Citroën C3 Pluriel couleur bleu Paname. Ce fut tout de même assez rapide !

Je sortis ma valise du coffre et je l'apportai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte puis partis faire des courses. Je me souvenais avoir vu une supérette à côté d'un magasin de bricolage à l'entrée de la ville. J'achetais l'essentiel, je verrais plus tard pour les extras.

Au moment d'entrer chez moi, une voiture s'arrêta devant. Je restais sous le porche tandis qu'un homme, la quarantaine, brun, s'approchait en souriant chaleureusement.

_Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Forks !_ Il me serra la main avec chaleur. _Je suis le Chef Swan. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez moi !_

_Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de votre part. Je m'appelle Anna Merie._

_Oh oui, je suis au courant ! Forks est une petite ville et les informations circulent très rapidement._

Oh ! Donc vous savez déjà tout de moi !

_Je rigolais._

_Ah ah heureusement non ! Nous ne savions que votre nom. _Il remarqua mes sacs de courses autour de moi et me proposa de m'aider à les amener dans la cuisine, ce que j'acceptais. 

_Et d'où venez-vous ? Vous avez un accent qui m'est inconnu._

Nous étions assis au bar de la cuisine. Je lui avais proposé un café pour le remercier. J'avais rapidement trouvé une casserole dans un carton et un sachet de café lyophilisé dans un autre. C'était archaïque mais je ne savais plus où j'avais mis ma cafetière. Nous parlions donc devant un café brûlant.

_Je suis arrivée de France il y a trois jours._

_De France ! Ah en effet, ce n'est pas à côté ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? Forks n'est pas une grande ville._

_Je travaille dans un cabinet qui fait toutes sortes de choses. Comme je peux travailler à la maison, j'ai préféré une petite ville tranquille._

_Mais vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour habiter ici, seule ?_

_Bah ! Vous savez, les jeunes de nos jours…_Il rit de ma réplique. Il partit une demi-heure plus tard, après m'avoir raconté que sa fille de 19 ans était arrivée il y a quelque temps maintenant de Phoenix. Elle avait eu le mal du pays pendant un certain temps puis s'était finalement bien habituée. _Si Bella a pu s'habituer à cette ville, pourquoi pas vous, _avait-il ajouté en riant. 

Je me préparais un repas rapide puis je commençais le rangement. J'avais acheté de quoi peindre dans le magasin de bricolage : peinture, pinceaux, plastiques et scotch pour protéger. Comme la plupart de mes affaires étaient dans les cartons, c'était plus pratique.

Après avoir protégé le sol et avoir trouvé une salopette dans un carton, je m'attaquais à la cuisine. Je peignais les portes des meubles en rouge, ce sera suffisant. Je peignais ensuite le salon avec, en bas, une bande horizontale d'un mètre, bleue poudre, et le reste du mur marron. Mes meubles et mon canapé étant couleur chocolat, ça s'accorderait. Il était désormais 17h. Je décidais d'aller ranger ma chambre pendant que ça séchait. Ma chambre n'avait pas besoin de retouche, elle était bleue sombre avec une frise blanche. Je défis donc mes cartons de vêtements dans le dressing, qui, au passage, est une pièce fort agréable. Je mis deux bonnes heures à aménager le dressing et la chambre. La salle de bains à petits carreaux blancs et verts me convenait parfaitement, ce fut rapide à ranger. À 19h30 je me fis à manger puis j'allais me coucher après cette journée épuisante.

En me réveillant, je vis le réveil m'indiquer 10h00. Je pris ma douche puis je m'habillais de ma salopette.

Je remarquais un message vocal sur mon portable. C'était le garage de Seattle qui avait récupéré ma moto, on me l'amènerait dans l'après-midi. J'étais ravie !

Je m'attaquais ensuite aux cartons du salon et de la cuisine. La sonnette retentit, me faisant sursauter. Cela devenait une habitude. J'étais à fond dans mon rangement tout en chantant « Black Hole » de Muse.

J'allais ouvrir. Un homme costaud, avec une large moustache rousse, se tenait devant moi. Il tenait des papiers dans une main et des clefs dans l'autre, je remarquais d'ailleurs le porte-clefs en forme de trèfle.

_Bonjour ! J'vous amène votre moto._

_Euh…mais…merci mais, vous avez fait vite ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous me l'amèneriez dans l'après midi !_

_Il est 15h00 miss. _Il me souriait, amusé. Il me tendait mes clefs et les papiers puis un petit bloc. _Pourriez-vous signer ici s'il-vous-plait ?_

Je réagis après un bref moment de surprise. Je signais puis le suivit pour lui indiquer où la mettre dans le garage. Je le remerciais puis rangea les documents dans une boîte marquée « Important ». Je profitais de l'avoir en main pour la mettre dans le bureau.

Déjà 15h00, le temps passait vite, tellement vite que j'en avais zappé un repas ! Je mangeais rapidement puis continuais mon rangement. Je finis à 19h, j'étais éreintée ! Mais au moins j'avais quasiment fini ! Comme quoi quand on s'y met à fond, ça va plus ou moins vite ! Je pris mon repas devant la télé, sur le bar de la cuisine. Je me sentais enfin chez moi ! 

Le lendemain je finissais les derniers rangements puis, vers midi, je décidais d'aller manger dehors pour fêter la fin du rangement.

J'allais donc dans le garage après avoir fermé la maison. Ma Kawasaki verte m'attendait. J'avais pris mon blouson de moto noir et mon casque noir et vert. Je partis en direction du centre, j'avais trouvé sur internet une petite crêperie dans le centre de Forks. Mais avant je partis faire un petit tour, la vitesse était grisante ! Sur le chemin de la crêperie je croisais trois motards et les dépassais.

La crêperie était toute mignonne et…disons qu'il n'y avait pas trop de difficulté à trouver une table. Il n'y avait que cinq autres personnes : un couple avec un enfant et deux personnes âgés. Je m'installais donc à une table pour quatre contre la vitre. D'ici je pouvais voir ma moto garée devant. D'ailleurs, trois autres motos vinrent la rejoindre, c'était les trois de tout à l'heure. Trois géants de type amérindiens en descendirent. Ils étaient immenses ! Même d'ici je le remarquais ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ma moto puis entrèrent dans la crêperie. Ils regardaient autour d'eux puis leur regard se posèrent sur moi, je détournais les yeux.

_Hey, salut ! _Je levais les yeux sur les trois gaillards devant moi, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'en plus d'être immenses, ils étaient aussi incroyablement musclés…et beaux mecs !

_Salut ! C'est pour ? _C'est celui du milieu qui me répondit. Il était le plus grand des trois, des cheveux noirs coupés courts bien que plus long que les deux autres.

_C'est à toi la Kawasaki ? _C'était donc pour ça. Je leur souris, réponse à leur sourire qui s'accentua en me voyant plus chaleureuse.

_Exact !_

_Cool ! C'est une super bécane ! _Il sembla hésiter puis se lança. _On peut s'assoir avec toi ? _

_Et bien, il y a tant de monde que je ne pense pas pouvoir vous refuser cela ! _

Ils rigolèrent puis s'assirent, le plus grand à côté de moi, les deux autres en face. Celui juste en face se présenta.

_Je suis Embry Call, lui c'est Quil Ateara et enfin lui c'est Jacob Black._

_Enchantée !_

À suivre...


	2. Quileutes et protégée

_Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente !  
><em>_J'ai eu un doute sur le déroulement de l'histoire mais grâce à un rêve, j'ai retrouvé la voie (alleluia !)._

_Merci à **Enaiko-chan** (je t'adore et merci pour ton soutien), à **Mrs Esmee Cullen **(merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira) et à **Roselia001** (merci et au fait, j'adoore ta fanfic ;) !)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2. Quileutes<em>

Bien que je ne ressente pas le froid, je savais le sol glacé. Les herbes crissaient sous mes pieds et le vent s'engouffrait sous ma tunique. La lune, de son sourire espiègle, éclairait mon chemin. J'allais paisiblement entre les arbres, puis, ma ballade m'amena à une prairie. La nuit la colorait d'un camaïeu bleuté et le vent créait des vagues régulières d'herbes folles parsemée de petites fleurs blanches tel un reflet de ciel nocturne sur une mer calme.  
>Je m'assis en son centre, laissant mon énergie s'allier à la plénitude des lieux.<p>

Le café finit de me réveiller entièrement, je me devait d'être en forme aujourd'hui. En effet, Embry m'a invité à venir dans sa réserve, je dois y rencontrer ses amis. Je me souviens de notre première conversation.

**Flash back**

_Je suis Embry Call, lui c'est Quil Ateara et enfin lui c'est Jacob Black._

__Enchantée !__

Le plus grand, Jacob Black, pris la paroles._Tu dois être Anna Merie, non ?  
><em>Je me figeais, le regardant avec incrédulité. _Bh...qu...comment..._hein(1) _?  
><em>Ils éclatèrent de rire. _Mon père est le meilleur amis du Chef de la police, et tout Forks est au courant qu'une nouvelle allait arriver._

_Oooh...donc question discrétion, c'est mort, c'est ça ?_

Quil me répondit. _Exactement ! Tu es la nouvelle vedette de la ville !  
><em>Je ris avec eux de sa remarque. Forks était une toute petite ville, surement que le moindre changement était épié par toutes les commères.  
>Nous prirent notre repas ensemble, eux, engloutissant les crêpes à une vitesse hallucinante !<p>

_Donc, vous ne vivez pas à Forks, c'est bien ça ?_ J'essayais de comprendre leur histoire, ce qui n'était pas simple au vue du fait qu'ils aimaient parler en même temps. Je m'adressai donc à Embry.

_C'est cela ! Nous vivons dans la réserve Quileute, à quelques kilomètres. Mais nous allons à Forks de temps en temps.  
><em>Jacob pris la parole._ Et toi, pourquoi venir à Forks ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une grande agglomération !_ Je ris de sa remarque ainsi que ses deux compères.

_Non, en effet, mais je travaille comme aide à le personne. Or, je m'occupe d'une petite fille qui vient d'être hospitalisé à l'hôpital de Forks afin de se rapprocher de sa famille. __De plus, cette ville est clame et permet de se reposer non ? _À ces mots, les trois gaillards s'esclaffèrent à mon grand étonnement.  
><em>J'ignorais tout de mon pouvoir humoristique à ce que je vois. <em>Quil me répondit avec son sourire hilare.

_On ne se moque pas ! C'est...disons que c'est un délire entre nous..._Ils semblèrent un peu gêné d'un seul coup.

_Mouai, disons cela. Et quel âge avez vous ?_ Je leur aurais bien donné 25 ans par leur physique mais après avoir parlé avec eux, je ne leur donnais pas plus de 18 ans.

_J'ai 17 ans, tout comme Jake et Embry. Hum...et toi ?_ Je lui souris.

_J'ai 20 ans._

Ils me parlèrent du coin, qu'ils allaient au lycée de la réserve, qu'ils adoraient faire de la moto ou encore que non, ils ne prenaient rien pour leur musculature, c'était naturel !  
>À la fin du repas, c'est-à-dire un café pour moi et un dessert gargantuesque pour eux, nous échangèrent nos numéros, et ainsi me voilà avec trois nouveaux amis.<p>

**Fin du flash back**

Enfin prête, j'attendis sa venue. Ce ne fût pas long, il vint frapper à ma porte et je le fis entrer le temps de répondre au téléphone.

_Oui ? Ah, Andrew ! Oui, je vais bien et toi ?..C'est-à-dire que je m'apprêtais à partir, un amis m'a invité...Embry..._Hey ! Petit curieux, il est trop jeune !..Mais non ! Lui et ses copains sont adorables, j'ai bien le droit de me faire des amis !1 _Ok ok, je te raconterais. Bisou.  
><em>Je raccrochais et rejoignis Embry qui regardais par la fenêtre du salon.

Nous partions en moto, malheureusement le fait que je ne connaissais pas la route ne nous permettais aucune compétition.  
>Nous nous arrêtèrent devant une petite maison blottie entre les arbres.<p>

À peine le moteur éteint, je vis Quil et Jacob en sortir avec un immense sourire que je leur rendit. Derrière eux, une grand baraqué, qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'eux, sortit de la maison avec une jeune femme. Cette dernière avait une partie du visage recouvert de cicatrices surement dû à un coup de griffes. Je ne fût pas surprise, ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais ce genre de blessure. Je lui souris donc comme je le faisais aux garçons qui nous entourait.

Embry me présenta.

_Ana, je te présente Sam et sa fiancée, Emilie._

Cette dernière m'accueillit chaleureusement tout en me faisant entrer.

_Enchantée._

_Moi aussi ! Les garçons n'ont pas cessé de parler de toi et de ta moto._

_Ah bien sûr, ma moto ! Ne me dites pas que c'est pour elle que vous m'avez invité ! Je vais être jalouse ! _Ils rirent de ma grimace faussement outragée.

Nous goûtèrent les cookies tout juste sortis du four tout en parlant de moto, de séries américaines (_oui oui, les français regardent beaucoup de séries américaines tel que Bones, ou Lie to me._), de nourriture...bref, nous nous entendions bien.  
>Alors que je me levais pour rentrer chez moi, je me cognais à quelqu'un en me retournant.<p>

_Excuse moi ! Ça va ?_

Je regardais le jeune garçon face à moi. Comme les autres Quileutes, ils était grand et musclé. Mais surtout, il était torse nu.

_Euh...oui oui, je vais bien. Mais, tu n'as pas froid !_ Il me sourit, un peu gêné, et regarda derrière moi.

_Je m'appelle Seth, et tu dois être Anna ? Je te présente ma sœur, Leah._

Je remarquais, en effet, une jeune femme quileute. Les cheveux courts, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un tee-shirt informe et me lançant un regard noir. Une grosse voix me fit sursauté.

_Leah !_

Elle regarda Sam puis vers moi.

_Ravie. _Elle ne l'était pas du tout et me le faisait clairement comprendre.

_De même. _Je lui souriais sincèrement, après tout, j'envahissais son territoire.

Je me retournais vers Sam et Emilie.

_Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil et votre goûter, je vais rentrer chez moi._

Emilie se rapprocha et me pris dans ses bras.

_Reviens quand tu veux. _Un grognement la contredit, ce qui me fit sourire. Je répondis à Emilie avec un grand sourire.

_Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Venez quand vous voulez, je vous ferais goûter à quelques plats français._

Je me tournais vers les garçons.

_Merci pour m'avoir invité. On se voit bientôt._

_Ça marche ! _

Puis je regardais vers Leah.

_Pardonne ma dangereuse présence, je te rend ton territoire. _Je la vis me regarder avec suspicion tandis que les autres attendaient la tempête...qui s'avéra des plus calme. Elle me sourit et me tendit sa main que je serrais avec joie.

_Je suis désolée pour mon agressivité. Bienvenue dans l'État de Washington._

Sur le chemin du retour, je rencontra la pluie, fidèle amie de cet État. Je devais bien m'y habituer. Je mis mon blouson à sécher puis repartis, en voiture cette fois.  
>L'hôpital était à l'ouest de la ville, je m'y garais puis courrais jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Le hall détonnait par rapport aux hôpitaux des grandes villes. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes attendant d'être reçu. Je me rendis à l'accueil et ne mis que cinq minutes dans la file d'attente.<p>

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna Merie et je souhaite voir Mademoiselle McGahern Johanna._

_Oh ! Ah, bien. _De toute évidence, elle faisait partie de la bande des commères. _Oui oui, elle est dans la chambre 108, au premier étage._

_Je vous remercie._

Je montais jusqu'au premier étage, les couloirs blancs m'étaient des plus familiers. La porte de la chambre 108 était peinte en une vague couleur saumon faisant ressortir le nombre en plastique noir.  
>Je toquais puis entrais en entendant une petite voix.<p>

_Salut ma belle ! Oh oh, tu as un nouvel ami ! Tu me le présentes ? _Je m'assied sur le bord du lit tout en continuant à parler à Johanna. Une petite princesse de 7 ans atteinte de leucémie reposait, épuisée, au milieu des peluches. Ses cheveux châtains retombais mollement autour de son visage et sur ses maigres épaules mais ses yeux gris brillaient de voir un peu de monde. Elle me répondit dans un souffle.

_Salut. Oui, il s'appelle Pirouette._

_Pirouette la chouette, évidemment ! Et il vient d'où ?_

_Il vient d'arriver de Mongolie, papa m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé tout fatigué devant la porte de la maison de mamie Morgane. Il a un peu peur de l'hôpital, c'est pour ça que je le serre fort dans mes bras. Anna, tu as vu le docteur d'ici ?_

_Non ma chérie, pas encore, mais il ne devrait pas tarder._

_Tu vas voir, il est super beau, plus beau que papa ! Mais faut pas que tu tombes amoureuse, il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà une chérie ! _

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit devant un jeune médecin blond d'à peine 30 ans, souriant de toutes ses dents. Et ben ! Mais que peuvent-ils manger par ici pour être tous aussi beau !

* * *

><p>(1) en français<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
>Qui est ce jeune et charmant médecin (dur dur comme question) ?<br>Qui est vraiment Anna Merie ? (j'avoue je n'ai encore donné aucun indice)

Bisou et je met le troisième chapitre très rapidement, promis !


	3. L'histoire des regards

_Je souhaite m'excuser pour la longue attente entre mes chapitres, j'ai malheureusement quelques soucis personnels à régler avant tout. Mais je ne vous aoulis pas et je tiens à remercier **Roselia001** (Il arrive !), **oliveronica cullen massen** (je continue cette histoire envers et contre tout ^^), **Mrs Esmee Cullen **(le voilà!) et **lea228 **(merci!) pour leur review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 . L'histoire des regards<em>

Le médecin s'arrêta net en me voyant, dans son regard je pouvais voir de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension, de la suspicion. Il se demandait qui j'étais, sans aucun doute, mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il semblait également chercher ce que j'étais. Étrange.  
>Je décidais de prendre les devants.<p>

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna Merie. _Pitoyable. Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de la faire réagir. Son regard s'accrocha au mien. Son sourire, bien que tendu, refit surface.

_Enchanté. Miss McGahern m'a parlé de vous. Je suis le docteur Cullen._ Il s'approcha de Johanna avec un vrai sourire et lui prit ses constantes. _Il paraît que tu vas te promener aujourd'hui ?_

Johanna réagit au quart de tour. _Oui ! Maman, Papa et Anna m'emmènent manger au restaurant puis on va se promener au bord de l'eau ! Dis, j'ai le droit de manger des glaces ? _Ses petits yeux implorants firent sourire le jeune médecin et l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

_Bien sûr que tu as le droit, mais il ne faut pas en abuser d'accord ?  
><em>

_Promis !_

Il finit de donner les instructions à l'infirmière puis s'en alla après nous avoir salué.

Johanna finissait sa glace vanille fraise tout en regardant le manège au bout de la jetée. Les mouettes frôlaient les flots et le vent faisait voleter les fins cheveux de la fillette. Elle se tenait, heureuse, entre ses parents ; ses yeux reflétaient les petites lumières multicolores du manège.  
>J'observais la scène d'un peu plus loin, leur laissant leur intimité familiale.<p>

Je savais pertinemment la fin de son histoire et j'en avais tellement vu des personnes comme elle, se battant contre une maladie qui finirait par gagner. Lorsqu'ils comprenaient, certains profitaient de la moindre seconde qui leur était accordé, d'autres semblaient abandonner.

Je voyais Johanna rassurer ses parents d'un sourire enfantin. Et malgré la douleur qui assombrissait son regard, son sourire restait lumineux dès que ses parents se tournaient vers elle. Elle était jeune mais elle avait cette maturité que lui avait donné la maladie.

Je la vois se lever du banc et courir vers moi, ses parents marchant derrière elle.

_Anna ! Tu veux bien faire du manège avec moi ? Papa il est d'accord !_  
>Je lui sourit en l'attrapant.<br>_Si tu veux ma princesse. _Nous marchons vers le manège, ses parents riant à côté de nous tandis qu'elle m'explique quel animal ou carrosse choisir sur le manège.

_Le cheval c'est bien mais à deux c'est pas un peu petit ? Il y a le beau carrosse mais on voit rien après, c'est pas drôle.  
>Je trouve que les chevaux sont plus magique, non ? <em>Après tout, tous les enfants rêve de monter sur un cheval de bois, non ?

_Oh oui, mais il faut choisir le plus beau ! Pas un rose, c'est pour les petites filles ! Regarde celui-là ! _Elle était toute excitée par la découverte d'un cheval vert et blanc avec des dessins et des étoiles argentés.  
>Je la fit monter sur le manège puis sur la cheval. Je m'installais derrière elle tandis que son père allait payer les deux tours de manèges.<br>Elle riait entre mes bras tout en faisant coucou à ses parents dès qu'elle les apercevait au détour du carrousel. Ils lui répondaient à chaque fois, heureux de la voir s'amuser comme une enfant de son âge.

Nous rentrèrent en silence, la petite somnolant entre les bras de son père. Ma voiture était à quelques pas. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps. Je les déposais devant l'hôpital puis rentrais chez moi.

Je me déshabillais puis prenais une douche. L'eau fraiche me fit du bien, apaisant tous mes muscles. Je restais un moment sous l'eau puis me séchais et mit une tunique rouge. Je descendit les escaliers, sortis par la porte fenêtre puis m'engouffrais dans la forêt.

La semaine puis le mois se passa rapidement , Forks est une ville calme malgré ce qu'a pu dire Embry !

Entre les coups de téléphone professionnels et mes journées avec Johanna, je ne voyais pas le temps passer.  
>Malgré tout, l'état de santé de la petite s'était encore sérieusement dégradé. Ses cheveux, déjà fragiles, avaient tous disparu. Désormais, les sorties ne se faisaient plus que dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ses parents restaient auprès d'elle, ne rentrant que pour se changer.<p>

Je ressentais toujours beaucoup de peine dans ces moments. De la peine pour celle qui part, qui n'a pas pu vivre aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait voulu, mais aussi de la peine pour ceux qui restent et qui doivent réapprendre à vivre avec ce manque.  
>J'étais là pour soutenir la patiente mais aussi la famille.<br>Il était quatorze heure, je réfléchissais, assise sur ma terrasse tandis que des trombes d'eau arrosaient le sol, lorsque j'entendis la sonnette. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir. C'était Leah et Emilie. Cette dernière portait un plat recouvert de papier d'aluminium. Je les accueillis, souriante.

_Salut, entrez. _Emilie me répondit la première.

_Salut, merci. Tiens, ce sont des muffins à la myrtille. _Je la remerciais chaleureusement, je lui prit le plat des mains et me dirigea vers la cuisine alors qu'elles me suivaient. Leah s'assit au bar et entama la discussion tandis qu'Émilie semblait chercher des verres dans mes placards.

_Cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! _Son air de reproche était démenti par son sourire. Je lui répondit tout en indiquant la bonne place à Emilie.

_J'ai eu un peu de boulot. Et c'est dingue à quel point le temps passe vite !_ Emilie nous donna trois grands verres avec du jus de fruit sortis du frigo.

_Au fait, tu ne nous a pas dit quel travail tu faisais ? _Je souriais tristement à Emilie, mes pensées me revenant en mémoire.

_Je fais divers boulot. En ce moment, j'accompagne une enfant atteinte de leucémie. Elle a été transférée à Forks pour se rapprocher de sa famille._

Attend, elle va mourir !

Oui, elle est en phase terminale.

Leah me regarda, effarée.

_Comment fais-tu !_

_Pardon ?_

_Comment fais-tu pour faire ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_Ces gens ont besoin d'aide, de soutien. Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif, enfin, normalement. Généralement, je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec eux. Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses._

_C'est un métier difficile..et prenant, non ? _Emilie me regardait avec peine.

_Oui bien sûr, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de temps libre ces dernières semaines mais ça en vaut la peine._

_Mais, il lui reste beaucoup de temps...je veux dire, comment va t-elle ? _Emilie semblait triste, j'aurais voulu la rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien mais...

_Non, il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. _Un silence gêné s'installa. Ce fût Leah qui le rompit.

_Et toi, que feras-tu après ?_

_Je l'ignore. Après l'administration, on m'attribuera un nouveau travail._

_Ça veut donc dire que tu vas partir ? _

_Oula ! Non, pas tout de suite ! Enfin, normalement je reste un peu. Je peux également travailler chez moi pour certains boulots. Donc je devrais rester un peu. _Je vis le grand sourire des mes invitées. Emilie semblait même enchantée.

_Super ! Ah et il y a une soirée feu de camp ce soir, ça te dit ?_

_Oui, oui, normalement il n'y a pas de soucis mais le temps n'est pas des plus génial !_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer, quand nous sommes partis, il ne pleuvait déjà plus sur la Push. On a tellement l'habitude de la pluie qu'on sait même quand elle va se terminer !_

Nous parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où je montais mettre des vêtements chauds.

Nous arrivèrent sur le parking bordant la plage située dans la réserve mais de la voiture je n'apercevais aucun feu de camps.  
>Elles me guidèrent entre jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous caché par la forêt proche et les rochers. Il y avait là Sam, qui sembla s'illuminer à la vue d'Émilie ; Jacob accompagné d'une jeune fille à la pauvre très claire et au cheveux bruns ; Embry et surement sa copine puisqu'elle se trouvait entre ses bras ; Quil parlait avec deux autres Quileutes et enfin, Seth, qui se leva à notre arrivée.<p>

_Vous voilà enfin ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous les filles ! _Je lui souris chaleureusement jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange sensation me fit tourner la tête. Un des Quileutes avec qui Quil parlait me regardait bien trop bizarrement à mon goût. Mais son regard..émerveillé me semblait-il, faisait naitre en moi un sentiment de félicité salvatrice. Je me sentais à ma place dans ses yeux et j'eus à peine conscience de la main de Leah sur mon bras. C'est alors qu'une petite voix intérieur me rappela ma situation, debout, avec tout le monde passant leur regard entre cet Apollo..Quileute et moi même. Je clignais des yeux et m'assis d'un coup..sur le sol, ratant le rondin de peu et déclenchant un fou rire général ce qui me permit de me détendre. Je me tournais ensuite vers Sam qui venait de prendre la parole, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_Anna, je te présente Paul. _Paul...

* * *

><p>Voilà enfin La rencontre que vous m'avez réclamé !<br>Comment vont-ils réagir à ses sensations ? Et les autres alors !

À la prochaine !


	4. Révèle tous tes secrets

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Son inspiration m'est apparu en cours de Droit civil. Un flash imaginatif représentant la scène du feu de camp. La suite s'écoula alors avec évidence.  
><em>_J'espère donc qu'il comblera vos attentes !_

_Merci à **Lea228**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen **et **Roselia001** pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours des plus agréables ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4. Révèle tous tes secrets<em>

Je me retrouvais assise entre Leah et Emilie.  
>Paul se trouvait en face et ne cessait de me lancer des regards en coin. Le fait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de même me laissait perplexe. Mais qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que mon esprit ne puisse pas y faire abstraction !<p>

Il était beau, certes, mais il y avait plus, bien plus. Il y avait un lien entre nous, et plus cette évidence me frappait et plus la panique montait en moi. Ce lien n'était pas naturel, je ne pouvais me permettre aucun écart et cette attache me semblait bien trop puissante pour être anodine.

Emilie me coupa dans mes réflexions. Je remarquais alors que, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas cessée de le fixer. Pourtant, au lieu d'être moqueur, mon entourage paraissait enchanté. Je me levais d'un bond sous leur regard étonné puis me dirigeais vers la mer. Je devais m'éloigner un peu, remettre mes idées au clair.

Je sentie que quelqu'un me suivait. Il se posta à mes côtés sans rien dire, me laissant contempler les flots. Le vent déposait l'embrun sur mes cheveux et mon visage, le froid dispersait le flou de mes pensées et et m'apaisa assez pour que je puisse me tourner vers mon compagnon d'observation.

Sam se tourna alors vers moi, me souriant avec douceur, comme un père envers son enfant.

_Ça va mieux ? _Il me fit m'asseoir sur un rocher puis s'installa à mes côtés.

_Bien mieux. Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de m'écarter, je ne voulais inquiéter personne._

_Je m'en doute. On ne se connait pas bien, voire même pas du tout, mais tu semblais troublée par quelque chose..tu souhaites en parler ? Ou à Emilie, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait t'expliquer ce qui te perturbe. _Sa dernière phrase me fit sursauter. Il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Ce lien étrange semblait même être une source de gaité pour lui. Je me souviens, alors, de leur regard, hormis Bella, la jeune fille qui accompagnait Jacob, ils étaient tous ravis, ils savaient. Il se passait quelques chose, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mon regard dû montrer mon angoisse car son expression devint immédiatement des plus sérieuse.

_Anna, tu..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! À quoi jouez vous ! _Je me redressais rapidement puis reculais vers la forêt, sans pour autant me rapprocher des autres. Ces derniers durent sentir qu'il y avait un problème car les garçons se levèrent et se rapprochèrent. Je les surveillais du coin de l'œil tout en m'adressant à Sam. _C'est quoi cette embrouille ! Vous savez alors expliquez moi !_

Il levait les mains en signe d'apaisement. _Je t'assure que ce n'est rien, personne ne te veut de mal. _

_Alors expliquez moi !_

_Non, pas comme ça ! D'abord, calme toi, il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure. _Emilie prit la parole, se voulant rassurante.

_Anna, je sais que c'est déroutant, mais je t'assure que tout va bien. _Je voyais derrière elle Jacob raccompagnant Bella qui me regardait avec stupeur. Embry et sa copine Kim, Jared et Seth s'éloignaient également derrière eux. Sam et Emilie étaient à quelques pas de moi tandis que Leah se trouvait derrière Emilie, son regard semblant vouloir me transmettre tout son soutien. Quant à Paul, il se rapprochait à pas lents, son regard brûlant me fit me détourner.  
>Ce regard ne doit pas exister. Il ne le doit pas, c'était interdit. C'était dangereux.<br>Je m'arrêtais de respirer lorsque je sentis une présence ardente dans mon dos. Lorsqu'il me tourna vers lui, je notais que les filles avaient disparus et que Sam nous surveillait d'un peu plus loin.  
>Je sentis Paul sursauter lorsqu'il remarqua les quelques larmes de détresse que je n'avait pas su endiguer. Ses doigts les effacèrent de mes joues avec tendresse.<br>Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête. Je m'énervais face à ce sentiment de béatitude qui m'enivrait à ses côtés. Il me pris le visage en coupe, ses mains brûlantes m'apaisaient et m'agaçaient tout à la fois. Je ne devais en aucun cas me laisser aller à cette félicité. La colère et l'extase se combattaient férocement en moi.

_Anna.._Sa voix douce me faisait chavirer. Plus les secondes filaient et plus le ravissement gagnait du terrain dans mon esprit. Son odeur m'enveloppait d'une douce quiétude. Je ré-ouvris mes yeux, une erreur de débutante. Son regard accrocha le mien et embrouilla ma raison.  
>Lorsque nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, je soupirais de bonheur. Et lorsqu'elles se joignirent à nouveau, j'oubliais tout, j'étais à ma place.<p>

Lorsque nous nous écartèrent légèrement, ses bras m'entouraient dans une chaude et protectrice étreinte. Je gardais les yeux fermés le temps de tout savourer. Paul embrassait, avec toute la douceur du monde, mes joues, mon front, mes paupières, mes tempes. Je lui chuchotais alors mes angoisses.

_Je n'ai pas le droit. Il m'est inter..._Il me coupa de ses lèvres. De nouveau, toutes mes convictions s'estompèrent. Il finit par s'écarter pour me parler.

_On a le droit, on a tous les droits. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? _Je restait n'avais également pas le droit de lui exprimer mes arguments, je devais, malgré tout, conserver mon secret.

_Anna, explique moi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas._Il me fallait couper court à ces questions.

_Explique moi, toi, ce qu'il se passe ? _Il s'écarta un peu plus et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Je vis alors Sam hocher négativement la tête. Ainsi, eux aussi avaient un secret.

Je m'éloignais complètement de Paul, impassible. Si nous voulions être ensemble, il nous faudrait faire des concessions. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure.

Je reculais alors vers la forêt et sous son regard accablé, je me retournais.  
>Emilie et Leah attendaient dans la voiture et me raccompagnèrent chez moi sans dire un mot. Elles me demandèrent si je voulais qu'elles restent et je leur répondis que je souhaitais réfléchir, seule.<p>

Je restais toute la nuit assise sur mon lit. Plus le temps passait et moins les solutions devenaient crédibles. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous, je ne pouvais pas vivre cela, avec qui que ce soit.

Une semaine passa sans que je vis ni Paul ni aucun Quileute.

Johanna remarqua mon air attristé, bien que j'essayais de le cacher. Je la rassurais puis changeais rapidement de sujet. Son état était bien plus important. Malheureusement, le médecin nous a annoncé la date approximative de son décès. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques semaines, voire moins.  
>Ses parents n'ont pas eu la force de l'annoncer à leur fille. Désormais, son état l'empêchait de sortir de son lit, ses sourires étaient plus rares, la douleur plus visible.<br>Je restait avec elle le plus souvent possible. Je jouais avec elle et ses peluches lorsque son père m'appela. Sa mère prit alors ma relève, me souriant tristement lorsqu'elle me croisa.  
>Nous étions assis sur les banquettes, à côté du distributeur de café, assez loin de la chambre de Johanna. Il prit la parole, éploré.<p>

_Anna, que va t-il se passer ? _Je pris sa main dans la mienne, dans un geste de réconfort. Je savais que ce réconfort était inexistant dans cette situation mais il me sourit tout de même avec lassitude.

_Nous avons déjà remplis tous les papiers administratifs. Je vous ferais signer les derniers documents aux moments opportuns. Il y aura une aide psychologique prévue pour vous, votre femme et pour tout membre de la famille la requérant. _

_Bien. Et pour.._Il retenait son émotion du mieux qu'il pouvait. _Et pour l'enterrement ?_

_Il est prévu dans les quelques jours après..la fin. Elle sera placée dans le caveau familiale._

_Merci. _Il me serra fort la main puis se leva. Je fis de même et après un dernier regard, je retournais vers la chambre.

Emilie tenta de m'appeler plusieurs fois, de même que Leah et Embry. Je ne répondis à aucun, me focalisant sur Johanna.

Elle mourut huit jours après ma discussion avec son père, à 2h43 du matin. L'enterrement eut lieu trois jours après.

Les nuages gris clairs laissaient s'échapper de fines gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient aux cheveux. L'instant était de noir et de blanc. Du noir sur du blanc. Nous avions tous un petit bouquet de myosotis blanc entre les mains et je serais fort le mien en écoutant l'éloge funèbre. Nous passèrent tous un par un déposer notre bouquet sur le petit cercueil en bois blanc.

En présentant mes condoléances aux parents de Johanna, son père me donna le petit hiboux en peluche en me précisant que j'avais également droit à du réconfort, en me remerciant et en me demandant de ne pas rester seule ce soir.

Après l'oraison funèbre, la famille et les amis s'en allèrent vers leurs voitures afin de se rendre à la Veillée. Je restais seule devant le cercueil . Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'une main ne se pose délicatement sur mon épaule. En me retournant, je vis le Docteur Cullen me souriant avec tristesse.

_Vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Venez, je vous amène chez moi boire quelque chose de chaud. _Atone, je me laissais guider vers sa voiture. Il m'installa sur le siège puis se mit devant le volant. Il ne dit pas un mot durant le trajet. Il s'arrêta devant une maison de style moderne entourée par la forêt. C'est lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la portière que je me rendais compte du lieu.

_Mais, je..excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! Excusez moi de ne vous avoir rien dit..en plus, ma voiture est encore au..cimetière. Enfin, il ne fallait pas.._Il me sourit en me faisant sortir de la voiture.

_Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, vous ne dérangerez personne. Ma femme nous attend avec des gâteaux et du thé. Et puis, vu la situation, il est normal que vous soyez ailleurs et il ne faut surtout pas que vous restiez seule. _Il m'avait mené jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, brune et bouclée, aux même yeux dorés. Elle eut un bref éclat étonné dans son regard mais me fit tout de même un grand sourire réconfortant. Elle avait tout d'une maman couvrant ses enfants de tout l'amour qu'elle possédait. Ce sourire m'apaisa.

_Bienvenue, je suis Esmée Cullen. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Anna ? _Je lui sourit du mieux que je pu.

_Bien sûr. Je suis navrée de venir chez vous sans prévenir._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Venez vous réchauffer. _Elle m'amena jusqu'à un canapé confortable placé devant un feu de cheminée, dans ce qui semblait être le coin salon.

La pièce était en fait le rez-de-chaussée dont la quasi totalité des murs avaient été abattu créant ainsi une immense pièce à vivre. Les couleurs claires illuminaient la pièce, la rendant chaleureuse, à l'image des propriétaires.  
>Elle me servit un thé brûlant que je laissait refroidir légèrement sur la table basse.<p>

_Vous faites un métier éprouvant. _Je lui souris.

_Le Docteur Cullen en fait un qui peut se retrouver bien plus désagréable._

_Appelez moi Carlisle !_Tout comme sa femme, son sourire était particulièrement doux. Je lui souris puis sirotai mon thé en observant les flammes. Leur silence apaisant me détendit et je me sentie rassérénée.

J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quatre jeunes gens entraient, une petite brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux dorés s'approcha de moi en sautillant. Derrière elle, un blondinet, un brun aux allures de lutteur et une mannequin blonde, la suivait plus calmement. Je vis dans leurs yeux non pas cet éclat surpris mais intéressé. Leurs yeux, étrangement, étaient également dorés.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice ! Je te présente Jasper et sa sœur, Rosalie et mon frère, Emmett. _Les jumeaux me saluèrent d'un hochement de la tête tandis qu'Emmett m'adressait un grand sourire.  
><em>Tu dois être Anna Merie ? <em>Je lui souris, amusée.

_C'est ça ! Enchantée. _Je me tournais alors vers le docteur et sa femme. _Je vais retourner chez moi, je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir accueillie chez vous et de m'avoir réconforter. Merci beaucoup. _

Je saluais tout le monde puis sortie de la maison accompagnée du Docteur Cullen. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, garée près du cimetière. Je ressentie un pincement au cœur à sa vue puis me tournais vers le médecin. Durant le trajet, il m'avait questionné sur mes projets futurs. Je lui ai répondu puis nous avons parlé de tout et de rien.

_Je vous remercie, pour le réconfort et le trajet._

_Vous pouvez revenir quand vous voudrez !_

_C'est très gentil, je n'y manquerais pas. À bientôt donc. _

_Je vous appellerais pour vous inviter. Au revoir Anna. _Je souris puis sortie de la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, sortie les clefs de mon sac, salua de la main le médecin lorsque sa voiture passa près de moi puis je rentrais.

Au moment d'ouvrir ma porte d'entrée, mon portable vibra. Je regardai l'écran pour y voir le nom d'Émilie. J'hésitai puis finie par décrocher.

_Oui ?...Salut...Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver...Je sais...Non, j'étais chez le Docteur Cullen...Oui, chez lui...Avec sa femme, pourquoi ?...Sam !...Oui je vais bien...il...quoi ? _Je finis par raccroché, énervée. Alors, comme ça je devais leur faire confiancemais pas aux Cullen. Mais qu'ils gèrent leurs problèmes entre eux et qu'ils me laissent tranquilles !

Agacée, je montais à l'étage pour prendre un bain. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la baignoire remplie, on sonna à la porte. Je soupirai, enroulai une grande serviette noire autour de moi puis allai ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant devant moi Paul, accompagné de Sam, Embry et Jacob...torse nu. Je les vis me regarder haut en bas et le regard de Paul était des plus brillant.

Sam pris la parole.

_Est-ce que nous pourrions parler, s'il te plait ?_J'hésitai un instant puis finit par m'écarter. _Essayez vous dans le salon, je vais me changer. _

Tandis que je grimpais les escaliers, je sentie Paul me suivre des yeux. Je mis des sous-vêtement, un pantalon de survêt et un tee-shirt, puis je les rejoignis dans le salon. Embry et Jacob se tenaient devant la baie vitrée, regardant dehors, Sam faisait de même, mais à côté du canapé et Paul était appuyé contre le bar, son regard cherchant le mien.

Les trois autres se retournèrent lorsque je m'appuyais contre la table, les bras croisés.

Paul se rapprocha de moi.

_Anna, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en nous. _Devant mon manque de réaction, il continua. _Mais au vue des circonstances, j'ai décidé que tu pourrais être mise au courant. Seulement, tu ne devras parler de tout cela à personne, c'est clair ?_

J'étais mal partie. Je ne leur en voulais pas de ne rien me dire. Moi-même, je conservais un secret. Mais s'ils avaient décidé de me faire confiance, je devrais faire de même, et ça, c'était problématique.

_Je ne suis pas sûr que vous devriez me faire confiance. _Face à leur regard outré, je m'expliquais. _Pas que je parlerai à autrui mais...le principe de confiance, selon moi, est à double sens. Je ne vous en voulez pas de ne rien me révéler, car moi aussi je me dois d'être particulièrement secrète._ Embry réagit le premier.

_Nous sommes digne de confiance !_

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde, vous m'avez déjà prouvé que vous saviez garder un secret. Mais mon secret, s'il vous était révélé, pourrait vous mettre en danger. _Paul tenta de me rassurer.

_On est plus solide que tu le penses. _Je le regardais, incomprise.

_Vous pouvez être ce que vous voulez, vous restez m...enfin, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Je vous assure qu'il existe des dangers auxquels vous n'avez même pas pensé. _

_Tu parles des vampires ? _Je regardais Jacob avec de grands yeux. Je devais jouer l'incompréhension.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Des vampires ? En vrai ?_

_Arrête, j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu es parfaitement au courant. Et on ne crains rien contre eux, on est plus fort. _Je rendis mon visage impassible.

_Qu'importe. Cela va bien au dessus de tout être vivant..et mortel. _Ils étaient effarés, tant par mon ton que par cette dernière phrase. _Maintenant que vous avez un peu plus conscience du danger, que souhaitez vous faire ? _Les trois se tournèrent vers Sam, sans aucun doute leur chef, qui m'observait, pensif. Il finit par prendre une décision.

_La situation actuelle est bien trop tendue et risque de provoquer de gros dégâts. _De quoi voulait-il donc parler ! _Tu as remarqué un lien entre toi et Paul. _Je me tournais vers Paul puis de nouveau vers Sam. Je hochais donc la tête. _Pour l'expliquer, il te faut connaître notre secret. _

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux pour réfléchir. Une voix résonna alors en moi. _**Franchement, ****pourquoi hésites-tu autant !** _Pas du tout surprise, je lui répond. _**Peut être parce que s'ils parlent de leur secret, je devrais leur révéler le notre ! Te rends-tu compte du risque !**_Après un temps de réflexion, il me répond. _**Accepte leur secret, c'est essentiel. Nous aviserons pour nous dévoiler, ou non, demain.**_Je ré-ouvris les yeux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Tous me regardais, inconscient de ma discussion. Je fis signe à Sam de continuer tout en m'asseyant sur la table.

_Bien. Nos légendes sont à la base de notre secret. Si tu l'acceptes, un jour, nous pourrons te les narrer plus précisément._ Je vis Paul se tendre, craignant quelque chose, ma réaction peut-être. _En bref, afin de protéger notre clan, certains d'entre nous ont la capacité de se transformer en loup. _Il y eut un silence pesant. Je respirais calmement, pas choquée pour un sou.

_En clair, vous vous considérez comme des loups-garous ? _Embry me répondis.

_Considérer ! Euh..mais nous sommes des loups-garous !_

_Vous n'êtes pas des enfants de la lune. _Paul exprima l'incompréhension générale.

_Des enfants de la lune ! Tu veux dire que les loup-garous, comme dans les films, existent !_

_Les vampires existent bien, pourquoi pas les loup-garous ?_

_Mais les vrais vampires ne sont pas vraiment comme dans les légendes. À part le fait qu'ils boivent du sang, il n'y a pas énormément de différences, non ?_

_Certains éléments de ces légendes exagérées ont été créé afin que les véritables vampires puisse passer plus ou moins inaperçus. Les pieux, le soleil, l'eau bénite...toutes ces choses ont été inventée par les hommes dans un but sécurisant. Ça leur donne l'impression de pouvoir combattre cet inconnu._

_Attend, comment sais-tu tout ça ! _Je restai muette face à la question d'Embry. Sam prit le relai.

_Donc, les loup-garous existent. Mais alors que sommes nous ? _Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

_Vos ancêtre ont acquis un rapprochement particulier avec la nature, et plus particulièrement avec les entente fut telle que vos âmes ont fusionné. Ainsi, vous avez assimilé certaines caractéristiques. Ici, c'est le physique, la puissance. Mais je suppose que vous êtes bien différents des loups ordinaires. Vous pouvez avoir développé des capacités que certains pourraient qualifier de magique. _Le silence accueillie ma tirade. Sam finit par rompre cet intervalle.

_Tu veux dire que, à part les capacités que nous avons, comme.._Il hésita puis se reprit. _Comme la télépathie, la régénération rapide, ce genre de choses, nous pourrions avoir encore d'autres capacités ! _

_Oui, il est possible, et même fort probable, que vous n'ayez pas encore tout acquis._Le silence revint, jusqu'à l'exclamation d'Embry.

_Wouaaaah ! On vient pour te révéler notre secret, et c'est toi qui nous en apprend plus sur nous ! _Il se mit à rire, vite rejoint par Jacob.

Paul se rapprocha alors de moi et stoppa à deux pas. Les rires d'Embry et Jacob s'arrêtèrent net..

_À propos de ce lien..._ Il se tourna alors vers Sam qui pris la parole.

_Après ce que tu viens de nous dire, l'imprégnation peut avoir une toute autre interprétation._

_L'imprégnation ? En quoi cela consiste ? _Je n'osais regarder vers Paul.

_Jusque là, nous avions interprété cela comme un moyen de perpétuer le gêne lupin. Mais les loups ordinaires n'ayant qu'une seule compagne pour la vie, cela pourrait être une des caractéristiques acquises. Moi-même, je me suis imprégné d'Émilie. Lorsque c'est arrivé, j'ai eu comme l'impression que.._Il chercha ses mots..._que tous les liens qui me retenaient aux autres, à mes responsabilités, ma famille, mes amis, tous ces liens disparaissaient pour ne laisser plus qu'elle. Elle est devenue mon unique lien, unique et indestructible. _Je buvais ses paroles. Ce qu'il me décrivait était trop puissant pour ne pas être pris en compte.

Je tournais mon regard vers Paul et je le vis. Je vis ce lien, cette fascination, cet..Amour qu'il me portait désormais. Bien que cela m'était improbable jusqu'ici, trop accrochée à mes convictions, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer.

Je sentie alors mon portable sonner, c'était Emilie.

_Oui ?...Oui, ils sont là...oui...oui, tout...je sais..je sais...Em..Emilie...c'est bon, j'ai compris...ne t'inquiète pas...mais non...ce soir ! Euh.._Je regardais les garçons, surprise. Gérer Emilie n'était pas des plus étaient hilares, semblant avoir l'habitude. Sam me fit un grand sourire, m'indiquant une réponse positive. Je soupirais, souriante malgré tout. _Bien, ça marche..oui..à tout à l'heure._

Je raccrochais, pensive. Sam se dirigea vers la porte et Embry et Jacob firent de même. Paul resta en face de moi, impassible. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient la passion qui l'animait.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvèrent seuls, je sentie la tension grimper. Je n'avais marqué aucune désapprobation face à cette imprégnation, ce qui pouvait être interprété comme une réponse en soi. Je décidais de diriger la conversation vers un sujet moins..brûlant. Je m'orientais alors vers la cuisine.

_Hum..si tu veux j'ai.._ Lorsque je passai devant lui, il me prit le bras et me poussa contre le mur. Nos corps étaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ses prunelles étaient deux brasiers ténébreux. Je me sentais me consumer sur place. Mon cœur battait la chamade, à l'unisson du sien. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, je pouvais contempler le moindre éclat de son regard.  
>Je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose, lui.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, je sais, je suis cruelle de terminer sur cet instant si savoureux !<em>

_Et vous, que pensez vous de ce qu'est Anna ?_

_À bientôt !_


	5. Oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez

Je sais, je sais, j'ai disparu pendant trop longtemps, pardonnez moi ! Pour m'absoudre, je vous offre une partie des révélations d'Anna (pas tout en même temps, ce ne serait pas drôle !)  
>Merci à<strong> Mrs Esmee Cullen<strong>, **Roselia001**, **lea228** et bien évidemment à ma chère **Enaiko-chan** !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5. Oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez.<em>

Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, je soupirai d'extase. Nos cœurs s'accéléraient, notre souffle devint archaïque et nous obligea à rompre notre baiser. Il posa son front contre le mien tandis que nous reprenions notre respiration. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe puis dévièrent vers mon cou. Reprendre mon souffle avait des airs de suffocation. Il finit par parler entre deux baisers.

_J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes, et finalement tu en sais plus sur nous que n'importe qui._ Je sentis son sourire heureux contre ma peau. Son souffle enivrait mes sens. _Quelque soit tes secrets, je suis tout à toi. Ne me fuis pas, je t'en pris !_ Je soupirais d'aise tant par ses mots que par la tendresse de ses caresses.

_Je n'avais pas saisie l'importance de ce lien, je ne suis pas censée pouvoir le ressentir. _Ses bras finirent par m'envelopper, son visage dans mon cou.

_Ce lien existe, c'est donc qu'il est possible que nous soyons ensemble. Je t'en supplie, laisse nous une chance ! _

_**Sérieux, si tu le rejettes, je viens te botter les fesses dans la seconde !**_ Un sourire radieux apparut sur mon visage. Je repoussais légèrement Paul qui posait sur moi un regard désespéré, regard qui changea du tout au tout à la vue de mon sourire. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Ce baiser marquait le début de notre relation.

* * *

><p>Emilie m'accueillit chez elle à bras ouverts tout comme Leah. Les garçons riaient à mon arrivée, dévorant le repas préparé par notre hôte. <em><strong>Félicitation ! <strong>_Je souriais à l'intonation sincère. _**Pour quoi ?**_ Je me doutais bien de sa réponse. _**Te voilà avec une nouvelle famille qui, je suis sûre, sera parfaitement digne de confiance !**_ Certes, mais je ne cessais pas d'angoisser pour autant. _**Je l'espère...**_

L'ambiance était des plus joyeuse cependant, à mon entrée dans le salon, un silence assourdissant s'installa. Les informations exprimées un peu plus tôt n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sam prit la parole en m'invitant à m'assoir et Paul se positionna sur l'accoudoir.

_Anna, tu es désormais dans la confidence. Cependant, ta connaissance m'a plus que surpris.**Tu m'étonnes. **Je sais que tu hésites à nous révéler ton secret mais je peux t'assurer que nous sommes tous absolument digne de confiance. **Il n'a pas trop compris que ce n'était pas le problème principal.** _Je doutais encore que leur dévoiler les arcanes de leur monde était une bonne idée. Comme le disait Andrew, la confiance n'était pas le problème, loin de là. _**Il faudra garder un œil sur eux, voilà tout ! Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas une mauvaise chose ! **_Je soupirais, seul son dans ce silence. Je décidais de me jeter à l'eau.

_Vous connaissez les vampires, vous savez que les loups-garous existent, vous-mêmes n'êtes plus tout à fait humains. Mais à part cela, que connaissez vous?_ Le silence, encore, répondit à ma question. _Vous devez vous rendre compte que tout ce que vous découvrirez changera à jamais la vision du monde que vous avez pour le moment. _Je laissais une pause afin qu'ils puissent assimiler mes paroles.

_Toutefois, il m'est possible, si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, d'effacer une partie de votre mémoire. Par contre, ce sera définitif...et total. _Je terminais en tournant mon regard vers resta stoïque, sûr de sa position.

Sam reprit la parole après un moment de réflexion.

_Je ne peux prendre cette décision seul et je te remercie. _Je le regardais sans comprendre. _Tu es attentive à nos choix et sans aucun doute très protectrice. _Je rigolais de sa remarque puis me levais.

_Bon, je vais vous laisser le temps de la réflexion. Non Sam, demain, après-demain, ou quand vous le voudrez, vous m'appellerais et nous reparlerons de tout ça._ Il hocha la tête et je me tournais vers Paul. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et l'embrassais. Je saluais tout le monde puis parti sans que Paul ne réagisse, toujours sur son nuage personnel.

* * *

><p>Comme je m'y attendais, ils ne mirent qu'une nuit à se décider. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'ils devaient encore me révéler quelque chose avant le grand discours. Sam s'y colla, comme toujours.<p>

_Anna, tu es au courant de notre secret et nous souhaitons connaître le tien. Cependant, tu dois savoir qu'un pacte nous entrave. _Je soupirais à cette annonce.

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela concerne les Cullen ? _Sam grimaça. _Je suppose que le pacte est un accord des vampires de n'attaquer aucun humain tandis que vous les laissez vivre ici, n'est-ce pas ?_ Leur regard incrédule me fit sourire. Je m'étais renseignée auprès d'Andrew à propos de la couleur étrange des yeux de mes petits vampires. L'expert répondit à toutes mes questions et je découvris ainsi la vie trépidante des « végétariens » comme ils se nommaient. _Je suppose également que les secrets se partagent à cause du pacte ?_

_C'est exact. _Je pris un temps de réflexion. Comment peut-on passer de « secret absolu et dangereux » à « invitons tout le monde à un feu de camps de la découverte » ! Toutefois, il valait mieux qu'ils soient tous présent si je voulais éviter une interprétation désastreuse.

_Est-il possible qu'ils soient présent ? _Sam réfléchit et décida de nous réunir en « terrain neutre », c'est à dire à la frontière des deux clans.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, je vis les Cullen se positionner en ligne avec Carlisle plus en avant. Les loups, splendides, leur faisait face. Les Cullen m'observaient avec surprise tandis que je m'installais sur un rocher placé en marge des deux groupes. Je décidais de présenter le début de l'histoire aux Cullen avant de commercer.

_Docteur Cullen, famille Cullen, j'ai demandé à Sam de nous réunir ici car, au vue du pacte qui vous unie, vous devez être également au courant des révélations que je m'apprête à faire. _

_Vous n'êtes pas une simple humaine._ Cette constatation me venait de Jasper, placé à la droite du chef de famille. Je lui répondit donc en le fixant.

_Certes, mais plus simplement, je ne suis pas du tout humaine. _Les jappements et exclamations de surprise me firent sourire. Première révélation réussie ! _Le soucis c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire ce que je suis étant donné que nous n'avons pas de nomination précise. Cependant, les humains ont tendance à nous comparer avec les anges de leurs croyances._

_Des anges ! Avec des ailes et vêtus de blanc ?_ L'allusion d'Emmett m'amusa.

_J'ai dis qu'ils avaient tendance à nous comparer aux anges, pas que nous en étions. De plus, physiquement parlant, pour faire envoler un corps tel que le mien, il me faudrait des ailes terriblement immenses ! Ce ne serait ni pratique ni très discret !_

_Nous sommes là pour guider certains d'entre vous. _Je ressentais la gène de Sam à ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer et poser des questions. Bien que je savais pouvoir l'entendre sous sa forme lupine, je souhaitais qu'une certaine confiance lui permette de se transformer même face aux Cullen. Je ne ferais donc aucun effort et le laissais hésiter. Pour autant, le docteur Cullen ne se priva pas de poser toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait.

_Les guider, c'est à dire ? Après la mort ? Les guider dans les choix de la vie ? Les guider dans un destin pré-écrit ? _Je souriais face aux idées reçues.

_Du tout, certains sont si perdus qu'ils ont besoin de signes, de « chemins » pour leur permettre de se rassurer et décider. Vous avez compris que Johanna était une de mes protégées mais pas seulement, ses parents se retrouvaient dans l'impasse, j'étais là pour leur permettre de voir au delà de cette épreuve. Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais beaucoup d'entre vous se sont déjà retrouvé face à un des miens. Parfois, il suffit d'une phrase voire même d'un mot pour vous éclairer, vous faire prendre conscience d'une voie que vous n'aviez pas encore perçu. Nous somme là pour vous donner une possibilité de choix. _

_Je comprend alors l'allusion aux anges. _Sam s'était décidé à se transformer dans la forêt afin de discuter plus librement avec nous. Néanmoins, la meute n'en était que plus sur le qui-vive. Je lui fit un beau sourire face à ce nouveau pas en avant.

_En effet, les humains ont créé des personnages basé sur du réel. Il faut savoir que le monde que vous connaissez n'est pas unique en son genre. Je sais que cela va vous paraître comme de la science fiction mais pour être claire, votre monde se trouve intégré dans une sorte de chaine réunissant d'autres univers semblables. _Je faisait fit des exclamations et continuais. _Certains ressemblent au votre, d'autres sont singulièrement distinct. Pourtant, il arrive que vous croisiez certains de ces « mondes ». Des phénomènes plus ou moins étranges sont tous explicables lorsque l'on connait ces univers. _

_En somme, ces mondes ne sont pas disposés les uns à côtés des autres mais étrangement mélangés ?_ Ce médecin était particulièrement intelligent.

_Exact. _Sam prit la parole.

_Tu as dit que ce que nous allions apprendre changerait totalement la vision que nous avons du monde, pourtant, ce que tu nous racontes est, certes, extraordinaire mais c'est digne d'un roman de science fiction..._

_Par ce que vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre. Voyez tout ce que vous connaissez, l'humanité, la flore et la faune, les émotions, les sensations, les couleurs, l'oxygène, la vie...tout cela, oubliez le. Cela n'est qu'une infime possibilité de « vie ». Par exemple, les Ffarr ne connaissent pas toutes vos notions de toucher, vue, odeur ou encore de vie. Ils ne sont que pensées. _

Ça y est, je les avais perdu. Peut être que prendre les Ffarr comme premier exemple était un peut trop osé. Comment percevoir l'imperceptible. _**Tu commences fort ma belle ! Et si commençais déjà par leur expliquer qu'un monde ne signifie pas une planète avec un ciel et tout le tralala ?**_C'est pas faux.

_Reprenons depuis le début. Oubliez les Ffarr, c'est encore trop gros pour vous. Vous devez déjà comprendre que lorsque je vous parle de « monde », vous ne devez pas vous imaginer une planète avec un ciel, de la terre et des océans. Ce peut très bien être une combinaison de lumière. Ce n'est pas forcément basé sur les cinq sens._

Je leur laissais le temps de réfléchir sur cette nouvelle réalité qui s'offrait eux. Puis Alice posa une question particulièrement pertinente.

_Comment se fait-il alors que vous ressembliez à des humains ?_

_Et bien, certains d'entre nous sont affiliés à un monde tandis que d'autres circulent entre ces différents mondes. Mais pour ceux guidant dans votre monde, il nous est paru plus agréable et plus pratique de vous ressembler plutôt que de rester...autrement._

_Autrement ?_ Je souriais doucement à Esmée.

_Nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard, cela risque de s'éterniser sinon._ Ils acquiescèrent, synchrones.

_Tu es donc lié à la Terre, c'est ça ?_ Je me tournais vers Alice.

_Non. Je suis de ceux qui...voyagent d'un monde à l'autre._ Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, je ne lui en laissa pas le temps. _Cependant, nous verrons cela une autre fois, il va bientôt faire jour. _L'aube éclaircissait les nuages au dessus de nous, passant ainsi du noir profond à un gris perlé.Tandis que les deux clans s'accordaient sur une prochaine réunion, je fermais les yeux et j'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air frais. J'étais apaisée et frustrée. Apaisée car finalement, le refus craint était apparu comme une curiosité avide. Mais frustrée à cause d'un soucis de taille : Paul ! Bien que concentré sur mes paroles, il n'avait pas cessé de m'envoyer inconsciemment des ondes de désir pur ! Si cela continuait, j'allais me jeter sur lui sans préavis !

* * *

><p>Un chapitre très court, je sais ! Mais rassurez vous, le sixième est en écriture. Simplement, je trouvais qu'écrire la suite ici gâchait ma chute.<p>

À très très bientôt ! Promis de chez promis !  
>Xx<p> 


	6. Amnésie malvenue

Et voilà la suite ! Avec encore plus de suspens et de rebondissements !

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6. Amnésie malvenue.<em>

_Anna !_ _Anna ! Attend moi voyons ! Oup__s, __gomen nasai __!_ Ophélie, me suivant, se mit à me parler tout en cherchant des papiers dans son agenda surchargé de documents. _Oui..donc...je te disais, tu as rendez-vous à 13h au __Shangri-La Hotel__ avec l'Ambassadeur. Ensuite, à 16h... _

Elle s'arrêta devant l'accueil de l'hôtel Mandarin Oriental Tokyo afin d'annoncer notre arrivée puis repris son briefing tout en me guidant vers nos suites. Arrivées au 36ème étage, la vue de la Presidential Suite m'arracha un mince sourire de contentement. Ophélie, se tournant vers moi, me regarda avec un sourire mélancolique.

_Bien qu'infime, ce sourire me ravie. _Je ne répondis pas, il est vrai que ces sept derniers mois, je n'ai pas été des plus joyeuses, loin de là. Mais il me manquait tant, ils me manquaient tous. Je laissais un soupir s'échapper. Cette vue était magnifique mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle serait bien plus belle en sa compagnie, dans ses bras. J'ignorais combien de temps encore j'allais tenir mais je devais assumer mes choix, pour eux. Mon portable se mit à vibrer.

_Oui ?_ C'était Andrew, je lui avais demandé de me remplacer à Forks sans que la meute et les Cullen ne le sachent.

_Salut beauté ! Je n'appelle pas trop tôt ? _

_Non, il va être 7h00 ici, il doit être aux alentours de 15h00 chez toi, non ?_

_Exact ! Tout se passe bien ? Tu vas draguer l'Ambassadeur pour qu'il accepte le deal ?_ Andrew était le seul à savoir comment me faire oublier, un bref instant, mes soucis.

_Je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre la robe sexy ou celle de femme d'affaire, un mélange des deux serait l'idéal mais apparemment, ce serait trop demander !_ J'entendis Ophélie rigoler derrière moi tandis qu'elle cherchait les fameuses robes dans ma garde robe. Je soupirais puis redevint sérieuse._ Comment vont-ils ?_

_Et bien, dans l'ensemble tout va bien, Seth désespère de s'imprégner, Quil, Jared et Sam filent le parfait amour avec leur âme sœur, tout comme Leah ! Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. Pour ce qui est des Cullen, je n'ai que de brèves informations._

_Ok. C'est bien. Pour ce qui est des Cullen, je me débrouillerais pour les infos. Et..pour ce qui est de Paul ? _Andrew hésita un long moment. _Inutile de tourner autour du pot Andrew._ Il soupira puis me répondit enfin.

_Il change de copine quasiment toutes les semaines, ce qui est un exploit dans une si petite ville. _

Je restais silencieuse. Après tout, je m'y attendais, il avait repris son caractère d'autrefois, celui avant de s'imprégner, celui que je n'ai jamais connu. Parfois, je me demandais si cette imprégnation ne faisait pas d'eux une personne différente de celle qu'ils s'étaient construis tout au long de leur jeunesse. Normalement, une personne ne peut changer que si elle le décide, il est difficile de métamorphoser quelqu'un, or c'est ce qu'il se passe dès qu'ils rencontrent leur imprégné. Néanmoins, il est vrai que ce pouvait être également très bénéfique. Leah est enfin heureuse et épanouie.

Décidément, j'avais envoyé Andrew pour qu'il prenne ma place sans s'approcher d'eux et il a fallu d'un seul échange de regard pour qu'ils deviennent inséparables. Je soupirais. Je vais finir par croire que si j'envoyais Magalie, Seth s'imprégnerait d'elle !

Je sentis qu'Andrew s'apprêtait à me parler sérieusement, ce qui me tendit.

_Anna, cela ne peut pas durer éternellement. Tu vas finir par te détruire. Même lui n'est pas dans son état normal.._

_Attend, il était un coureur de jupon avant que l'on se rencontre, il n'y a rien d'étrange !_ Je l'entendis soupirer.

_J'ai entendu les filles en parler. Bien qu'il agisse comme d'habitude, selon elles, il est plus distant avec ses conquêtes, moins « chaud lapin qui n'en a rien à foutre», ce sont les termes de Leah ! Je suis sûr qu'il ressent ton absence !_

_C'est ridicule ! Il ne peut pas ressentir un absence qu'il ignore !_

_Sauf si le lien qui vous unit est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois._ Je restais muette puis soupirais, encore.

_De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait, il n'est plus temps de regarder en arrière._

_Anna..tu ne cesses de regarder en arrière, tout ton esprit est accaparé par les souvenirs de tes trois mois passés à Forks. Nous avons tous remarqué que ta joie de vivre était restée ici, avec la meute. _Je n'aimais pas particulièrement montrer mes émotions, mais retenir mes larmes devenaient de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps._ Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, et je m'inquiète également pour lui, je suis quasiment sûr et certain qu'il ressent inconsciemment ton absence. _

_Écoute Andrew, oui ils me manquent tous, et particulièrement lui, mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. Bon, je dois aller me préparer.._

_Anna, att.._

_Je te rappellerais, bisou !_ Puis je raccrochais. Je tenais le coup, pour le moment, mais je ne devais pas baisser les bras. Mon objectif premier restais la protection de mes loups.

Il m'arrivait souvent, voire constamment, de me souvenir de cette soirée où tout avait basculé. Je me souvenais des rires, des flammes du feu de camps..de ses bras brûlants m'entourant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que durant ce mois à ses côtés. Mais bien que je connaissais les risques, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui allais arriver ce soir là..

_Anna ! Alors, tu as choisis ? La noire ou la bleue ?_ La question d'Ophélie coupa net mes réminiscences. Je devais aller de l'avant. Je me retournais puis me décidais pour la bleue, moins sexy mais plus sérieuse, je ne devais pas me laisser marcher dessus.

* * *

><p>J'entrais dans la suite puis me laissais tomber sur le lit. Le rendez-vous s'était parfaitement bien passé, l'accord avait été conclu, mon boulot était donc terminé. Ophélie entra puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à ma gauche. <em>Bien, maintenant tu vas pouvoir profiter de la ville !<em>Bien que Tokyo était une ville fascinante, l'idée ne m'enthousiasmait guère. Les paroles d'Andrew ne cessaient de me revenir. Les renseignements sur les Cullen pris durant le retour étaient mitigés. Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés et étaient parti en lune de miel. Cependant, ces derniers ne seraient apparemment plus sur l'île paradisiaque au large du Brésil. Ce rapide retour était inquiétant.

Je soupirais. Andrew avait raison, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'eux...

* * *

><p>POV Andrew<p>

La tension était palpable. Bien que me trouvant à plusieurs centaine de mètres d'eux, je pouvais apercevoir les loups s'agiter. Si j'avais bien suivi, Jacob était parti chez les Cullen pour vérifier que Bella était toujours en vie.

Alors que nous étions chez Billy avec Leah et sa mère, le Chef Swan a débarqué. Il était inquiet car il avait eu des nouvelles de sa fille, partie en lune de miel. Apparemment, cette dernière serait tombée malade. Puis Jacob est arrivé et a appris la nouvelle. Il est alors parti et Leah est allée prévenir Sam.

De toute évidence, la situation était critique. Soudain Sam et Jacob s'affrontèrent face à face, l'alpha prenait le dessus puis tout s'inversa. Jacob se rebellait. D'un coup d'épaule, il poussa Sam puis parti vers la maison des Cullen. Peu de temps après, Seth profita de la surprise générale pour partir à sa suite. Je le vis passer sous l'arbre sur lequel je m'étais perché puis disparaître vers le nord.

J'ignorais si je devais prévenir Anna. Elle s'efforçait à rester loin de l' État de Washington mais j'avais l'intuition que si cette affaire prenait de l'ampleur, elle finirait mal.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Leah s'éclipser sans que le reste de la meute ne la remarque, trop concentré sur leur discussion mentale. La meute semblait désorientée et désunie. Sans m'attarder, je préférais suivre à la trace ma bien-aimée. Trace qui me conduisit devant la maison des Cullen. Mon inquiétude monta d'un cran.

Seth et Leah, sous forme humaine, se trouvaient à deux cent mètres de la maison, Jacob étant surement à l'intérieur. Je sautais sans bruit au dessus de la rivière puis m'approchais d'eux. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus à dix mètres de Leah que celle-ci se retourna brusquement en position d'attaque. La surprise qu'elle affichait était telle que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Je continuais de marcher vers elle et m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de son beau visage. _Tu es magnifique lorsque tu es surprise. _Elle me sourit, toujours aussi stupéfaite. Elle s'apprêtait à me parler lorsqu' Edward Cullen sortit sur le balcon de sa maison, apparemment tout aussi étonné que ma compagne et mon beau-frère. Je le fixais après avoir repris mon sérieux. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Nous rejoignirent la famille et Jacob, Bella, mise à l'écart, était en haut en compagnie de ses deux belles-sœurs. Je m'étais assis sur le canapé à côté de Seth et Leah n'a pas hésité à s'assoir avec moi. C'est le docteur Cullen qui prit la parole en premier.

_Qui êtes vous ?_ Avant même que je puisse répondre, Seth s'en chargea pour moi.

_Andrew est l'imprégné de la sœur, d'où sa remarquable gentillesse. _Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, ce qui me fit sourire. Je voyais le médecin à moitié satisfait de la réponse.

_Je suis au courant des particularités de tous et lorsque j'ai vu Leah partir, je me suis inquiété. J'ai supposé que Jacob était parti chez vous et qu'elle l'avait suivi, d'où ma venue. _Mon histoire tenait quasiment la route. D'ailleurs, Leah me prit la main et la serra tandis que les autres partaient dans une discussion que je pris soin d'écouter. Ainsi donc, Bella était tombée enceinte d'Edward et les loups dirigés par Sam avait l'intention de détruire Bella afin de ne pas voir naître ce qu'elle portait.

Mon intuition était bonne, la situation était critique. Je me tournais vers Leah qui se détourna de la discussion pour m'interroger du regard. Je lui souris puis me retournais vers les Cullen.

_Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose._ Le silence se fit instantanément dans la pièce. _Je connais une personne qui peut vous aider. _C'est Edward qui prit la parole cette fois.

_Qui êtes vous vraiment ?_ Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, j'ouvris ma veste et hésitais un instant. Je m'apprêtais à trahir la promesse faite à Anna. Cependant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle était la clef de cette histoire. Je récupérais une enveloppe dans ma poche intérieur puis la lança sur la table devant Edward. Ce dernier m'observa puis récupéra l'enveloppe.

Il en sorti des photographies. C'étaient celles des trois mois qu'avait passé Anna à Forks. Elles étaient les témoins de son passage, elles représentaient toutes des instants qu'elle avait passé en compagnie soit de la meute, soit des vampires. On pouvait la voir sur un canapé, le même où Edward était installé, en compagnie de Rosalie et Esmée, riant devant un album photo. La suivante la représentait jouant au foot en compagnie de la meute. Ma préférée était celle où elle était assise sur le côté de sa moto, le dos reposant sur le torse de Paul qui la tenait entre ses bras.

Edward prit soin de regarder chacune des photos, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fil des images. Jasper et Emmett les regardait par dessus l'épaule de leur frère, tout aussi stupéfait. Puis le paquet alla entre les mains de Carlisle et son épouse et enfin entre celles de Jacob. Seth et Leah s'était placé derrière lui afin de les regarder. Leah releva son regard vers moi, choquée.

_Qui est-ce ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette fille !_

Je fermais les yeux un bref instant puis pris une grande inspiration. _C'est un longue histoire, ou plutôt..un souvenir._

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<br>Alors, qu'en pensez vous ! Je voulais un rebondissement imprévu et j'espère que l'effet escompté est au rendez-vous ! Dites moi tout ce que vous avez ressenti en lisant ce chapitre s'il vous plait !

À très bientôt ! Xx


End file.
